Forum:Itami Uchiha(Mangekyo)
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. <-- Please bold your answer --> :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : <-- During Itami's time in Konoha(ages 1-11), was known to have great potential as a shinobi. Due to this, he was placed under the tutelage of Shungo Nakansa, a well known and respected ninja of Konohagakure, at the age of 6. Over the next 5 years, Itami and Shungo grew closer and had gained mutual respect for each other, something that was rare for Itami to do. When Satoru, Itami's father, decided to leave the village and journey to the Cloud, Itami was devastated. Soon after learning of their defection, Konoha's higher ups assigned Shungo to capture Itami and his family dead or alive. Shungo, being a man of duty, accepted the mission without argument. Itami was sent to meet Konoha ninja in the arrangement for a peace treaty, but Konoha only saw this as a way to inform the Raikage that they were not giving up on retrieving the Uchiha easily. Therefore, they sent Shungo and others while the Cloud sent Itami and his subordinates. Immediately after sighting Itami, Shungo attacked with no hesitation. Itami was utterly shocked to see his mentor attacking him. Itami demanded an explanation and was informed that the Leaf had ordered him to do it. This angered Itami and he offered to help Shungo but was immediately attacked again. Upon seeing that Shungo was a lost cause, Itami fought and killed his teacher, although not without remorse. Standing over his mentor's dead body, Itami seethed in anger and cried. Through his immense emotional pain and being consumed by hatred and rage, Itami proceeded to attack the remaining Leaf ninja with his new power: the Mangekyō. --> 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : <-- If Itami is approved, he will not seek to gain the Mangekyō trinity, as I call it, of Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susano'o and he will not gain Kamui either. I plan to have Itami gain two techniques that are unique to him. These techniques are Chigaeshi, a technique that uses his Yang Release chakra to force an opponent to the ground, and Inverted Dimension, a genjutsu which uses Itami's Yin Release chakra and breaks the laws of reality and inverts direction. In this genjutsu, forward is now backwards, up is now down, left is now right, and so on ad infinitum. If more explanation is needed, do not hesitate to ask me. --> Green Dragon Crescent Blade (talk) 20:25, November 18, 2013 (UTC)Green Dragon Crescent Blade Admin Decision * Run the genjutsu idea properly at me. Though, he's good enough to be approved to achieve the Mangekyō Sharingan. ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 21:19, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dōjutsu Applications